


Together

by thegaymanisgay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaymanisgay/pseuds/thegaymanisgay
Summary: College AU, Gueira and Meis are best friends who both want more, but with Meis' strict parents can they have what they want?Made for the Gueimei Fanclub servers mini zine!
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Together

"Your house is huge." Gueira said as he walked inside, looking around the lavish front room.

"Yeah it's a bit much." Meis agreed, dropping his bag down.

"Much? I think this is amazing! Think of all the pranks you could pull with this much space!" Gueira grinned. He knew there was a large difference between his and Meis' financial status, but he didn't realize just how big the gap was. 

"I would get in trouble." Meis frowned.

"Oh yeah, strict parents." Gueira sighed, "Are you sure it's okay for me to even be here? I feel like your parents would hate me."

"They're both at work, and you need help with Science class. It's fine." Meis assured, "Come on let's go to my room."

Gueira followed along, up the stairs and down a long hall.

"There's so many bedrooms. It's only you and your parents?" Gueira asked. Meis nodded.

"Damn, you could get all sorts of action and your parents probably wouldn't even hear you." Gueira teased, poking at Meis' arm. 

"I don't really have people over." Meis reminded the shorter college boy.

"Right."

They went into Meis' room which was probably as big as Gueira's entire dorm. It had a large bed, there was a bookshelf full of records, guitars hung on the walls, a drum set in the corner, a flat screen TV on another wall. 

"Holy shit." Gueira hummed, "Do you play?"

"Yeah. I'm not as fond of the drums, but the guitars I can play." Meis nodded, setting his bag down.

"A record player, what are you listening to?" Gueira asked, turning it on instead of waiting for an answer.

A kick-ass rock guitar solo blared out of speakers, making Meis jump in surprise.

"Turn that off!" He hissed, "We're supposed to be studying." 

Gueira laughed and turned it off, walking to the bed where Meis sat.

"Sorry, just having some fun. You want to start studying now?" Gueira questioned.

"Yeah, we don't have all day. And the test is tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." Gueira sighed, climbing into the bed to sit next to Meis, "Alright, teach me the science."

Meis rolled his eyes, a small smile on his thin lips.

Gueira managed to pay attention for a while. But soon enough he was getting distracted, reaching up to play with Meis' hair.

"Can I braid it?" He asked, running his hand idly through the locks.

"Do you know how?" Meis asked in amusement, looking at Gueira from the side.

"I have a little sister, Meis. I can do all the fun fancy braids." Gueira bragged.

"Go for it. But pay attention, we're not done yet." Meis hummed and shifted so he was sitting between Gueira's legs to let him play with his hair.

"Your hair's so soft." Gueira commented, separating the locks so he could braid it. 

"I take good care of it." Meis hummed, bragging in his own way, "Anyway like I was saying, the blood cells.." 

Gueira definitely wasn't paying attention to him. Meis noticed after he asked a question and Gueira didn't respond. He sighed and closed the book, deciding to lean into the touch Gueira was giving him.

"You know, you're not really the type I tend to hang out with." Gueira said after a while. Meis raised an eyebrow, waiting for the redhead to continue.

"Most of my friends are into sports or something. Rowdy and rough and always getting into trouble. But you're not like that."

"I can be rough too." Meis snickered. Gueira laughed, "Oh yeah? Let's see it Mr. Tough Guy." 

Meis turned around suddenly, pushing Gueira down into the bed and pinning his wrists down.

"Pft, is that it?" Gueira asked, easily flipping them over so Meis was under him. Meis laughed, struggling to push Gueira's hands off. He managed after a bit, Gueira falling to the side. Meis sat up and snickered, watching Gueira sit up too.

"Alright fair, so you've got a little muscle hidden." Gueira chuckled, turning to look at Meis.

"There's a lot about me you still don't know." Meis smirked.

"I'd like to find out." Gueira hummed. Meis felt his heart stop. He didn't realize they were both leaning towards each other until he could feel Gueira's breath on his lips. He wanted more.

Their lips met with hungry passion and cut-short breaths, arms tangling around each other to pull one another closer.

"Meis you le-" a voice said, bedroom door opening to reveal Meis' dad. He paused in his tracks, looking at the two men awkwardly inching away from each other.

"What the fuck." Meis' Dad growled. He rushed into the room, grabbing Meis by the braid and tugging him off the bed as Meis yelped in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? We're sending you to college to study, not get laid by some dumbass boy. I can't believe you would do this to us." The Dad scolded.

"Hey!" Gueira scrambled up quick, trying to pull Meis away from his dad but being unable since Meis was still being grabbed by the hair.

"Let him go!" Gueira yelled.

"Get the hell out of my house." The Dad shouted at him.

"Let Meis go!" Gueira repeated, pulling his hand back and charging forward. He punched Meis' dad in the jaw, the man staggering back. He let go of Meis though, who scrambled to grab Gueira and hold him back.

"Stop!" He shouted, tears pooling in his eyes.

Gueira stood defensively in front of Meis, watching his dad with caution.

"Get out of my house." The man repeated to him.

Gueira ignored him, looking at Meis, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Meis nodded, "Just go. Please." 

Gueira frowned but grabbed his things, quickly escaping the house. He hoped Meis was okay, he'd come right back if Meis asked him to.

\-------

"You ready for the test?" Meis asked, voice behind Gueira. The boy turned around, surprised to see Meis' hair cut sloppily just above his shoulders.

"Your hair.." Gueira frowned, reaching up. Meis slapped his hand away, eyes wide then shameful.

"Sorry.." he mumbled.

"Me too. What happened?"

"My dad, he…." Meis swallowed thickly and shook his head. He cut his hair. Because of yesterday.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry." Gueira frowned, "I shouldn't have come over at all, I knew you weren't allowed to have guests over."

"It's not your fault Gueira. It's fine." Meis sighed softly, "Just forget about yesterday."

"I don't want to." Gueira stated firmly.

"What?"

"I don't want to forget. Forget about your dad, maybe. But not you. Not us." Gueira frowned, grabbing Meis' hands. Meis frowned, pulling his hands away, "There's no us, Gueira. I can't."

"But yesterday we…"

"Forget it. It was nothing. I need to focus on school. I can't date anyone right now, and I can't date a guy." 

Gueira felt his heart shatter at his words. He knew this was his Dad's doing but it was still painful to hear.

"You're an adult Meis. You don't have to listen to your parents all the time!" Gueira insisted anyway.

"Gueira, drop it." Meis said, voice stern and eyes cold. Gueira slouched in shame.

"Fine. It never happened. Thank you for helping me study." Gueira said, pushing his way past Meis to get to their shared science class. Meis frowned as he watched him go, soon following from a good distance. Meis picked a new seat in class, away from Gueira.

After class he wanted to see how Gueira did on the test. But he knew better than to initiate something right now. As far as he knew, their friendship was over now.

\-----

"Meis?" Gueira questioned tiredly, opening his dorm door to the boy. Meis looked pissed. He had a bag on his shoulders and a deep furrow in his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry to ask, but can I stay here for a couple days?" Meis asked.

"What's going on?" Gueira opened the door, allowing the man inside.

"My dad cut me off of everything. My schooling, my money, my own fucking house, everything." Meis explained, voice louder than it should be for this time at night.

"Shh shh, calm down my roommates sleeping." Gueira hushed, "Let's sit down."

Meis followed Gueira to the couch and sat down, immediately curling into a ball.

"He said no son of his was gay. If I wanted to stay I could never see a guy again, that I had to cut you off. But he kicked me out anyway. He's always been ashamed of me." Meis rambled through bitter tears. Gueira pulled Meis into him, rubbing his back.

"It's going to be okay. You can stay here for now, it'll get figured out." Gueira promised.

"He'll never let me back home if he finds out I'm staying with you." Meis sobbed, "But I have nowhere else to go."

"You don't need him. Your semester is already paid for, he can't unpay it. You can get a job like me. Together we can get an apartment and finish school! It'll work out." Gueira promised.

"You don't have to do that for me." Meis frowned, slowly calming down and wiping at his tears, "I already put you through enough."

"Meis I already told you, I like you. And if you really don't like me back that's fine, we can just be friends. But either way I'm going to help you however I can." Gueira promised, "I won't let you be out on the streets."

Meis grabbed Gueira's head and pulled him into a rough kiss. Meis tasted salty, the tears from his cheeks rolling onto his lips. Gueira didn't care though, holding Meis close as they kissed.

"It's late.." Gueira said softly once they pulled away and caught their breath, "Let's go to bed. I only have a twin but it'll fit us both if you don't mind cuddling."

Meis nodded, letting Gueira lead him to the shared room.

"Shh, Lio's sleeping." Gueira warned as they tip toed over to his bed and climbed under the covers. Meis curled into Gueira's arms, resting his head against his chest and closing his eyes. He was exhausted. But he was happy. He didn't know what this was all going to mean for him, but he trusted Gueira. As long as they had each other, they'd be okay.


End file.
